comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mar-Vell (Earth-70710)
Biography The Kree's Champion Not much is known about Mar-Vell's past, but as of his adulthood, Vell has become a hero for the Kree Empire. Originally, Vell was no one but a normal Kree citizen, until he discovered an otherworldy artifact called the "Quantum Bands". He was said to have found it in a planet with a dying star, and the Quantum Bands are powered by the stars themselves. Unknown to him, the Quantum Bands are actually a type of weapon, created by an ancient cosmic race, to defeat the universe-consuming Anti-Monitor, in case he appears in Earth-70710. Not knowing this, Vell puts on the bands, and sees that he has transformed into "something more". Feeling proud, Vell came back to his homeland, and the Kree people felt that Vell himself could be the greatest defender of Hala, even the universe. Vell's new appearance, however, would worry the Accuser and Pursuer Corps of the Kree people themselves. Ro-Nan, the Accuser Corps' greatest member, himself is concerned that he will "weaken" the militaristic nature of the Kree Empire. However, Vell remained a good hero to the Kree Empire, even supporting some of their military campaigns, and giving them some victories due to his powers, which are above of those of the normal Kree people's powers. Downfall, and the Birth of Lord Vell Although Vell was successful in his career as a hero in the Kree Empire, he began to take more pressure, and more insults that he's too soft to become a hero for the Kree Empire. Vell held himself against the pressure and insults, until he can't take anymore, and at the same time, Vell was struck by a disease, lethal to anyone in the universe: cancer. However, this is no ordinary cancer. An ordinary cancer can be defeated by a superhuman with foreign disease immunity system with ease, but Vell suffered a "cosmic cancer", and it affects his entire body/physiology, and weakened his powers. Feeling that he needs to be back in shape once again, and change the people's view on him, as well as making himself "better than his old self", Vell resorted into the dark ways. and he knew of someone who can help him with that. Vell went to Earth, in the year of 1666, and made his way to Hell, and its ruler, Mephisto. The Ruler of Hell himself was revealed to have already made his name famed even outside the Nine Realms. Vell struck a deal with Mephisto, that he will be better than his old self, both physically and mentally, towards the Kree society, but in turn, Mephisto took away the good inside him, and puts a curse on him; while he is stronger and better than his old self, he is forced with the need of the consumption of flesh and blood, as well as life force, to sustain himself. Vell, with greed and will, accepted this, and turned into the figure we knew in Earth-70710 until now. Vell, using his new power to teleport, teleports back to his home in Hala, and felt "hungry". It was the first time Vell felt Mephisto's curse weighed on him. And heartlessly, Vell chose his first victim: his girlfriend (however, her name was forgotten). When his ex-wife went to Vell's home, she was shocked with Vell's transformation. Vell then heartlessly ate his girlfriend, clean, leaving no bone or flesh left, as well as blood. Vell would later reveal his new self to the entire Kree Empire one night, when he was caught draining the life force of an Accuser. His new appearance shook the entire Empire, but neverthlessly, the public began to fully accept him as his current nature seems to fit in the Kree's militaristic nature, even if he's "too bloodthirsty". A year later, Mar-Vell would later be offered a position in the Kree government, which he accepted. The Kree people that time are sick of the Empire's ruler, and quickly, at night, Vell captured the ruler, and drained his life force in front of the public, and since then, Vell was granted the title of "Lord Vell". The former hero, turned into a tyrannical dictator and ruler of the Kree Empire, which ironically suits the warlike and brutal nature of the Kree Empire. The Uni-Power In the year of 2015, the human William Henry Stewart, the first being in the universe who has bonded with the legendary Uni-Power, woke up, and shook the entire galaxy. After escaping from the Jennerit Empire's captivity, news spread across galaxies and cosmic empires. The Kree Empire is no exception. Hearing of the news, Vell quickly took an interest in gaining the Uni-Power for his own uses. Apparently, the being who changed him, Mephisto, also heard of this and tasked Vell in gaining the Uni-Power for the demon's uses, as well. The two struck a deal again, with both Vell and Mephisto sharing the portions of the Uni-Power after gaining it later (as having a portion of the Uni-Power already makes a being strong). Vell then ordered the Accuser and Pursuer Corps to find "Captain Universe" and bring him to Vell. Actually, Vell wanted the Uni-Power in order to remove Mephisto's sustainment curse from him, so it won't "torment the Kree people", who were forced to sacrifice some of themselves to sustain Vell. Vell believed that the Uni-Power can break the curse, or at least lighten the curse a bit. Personality An adventurer by nature, Vell is a curious Kree, and an individual that likes to venture through various obstacles. A thing that sets him apart from other Kree people, is that his hatred towards war. While other Kree people are militaristic and warlike, Vell valued knowledge and peace more than wars. After gaining the Quantum Bands, and becoming a superhero, Vell still valued peace and "true justice" than violence. This makes him hated among some Kree people, especially the Accuser and Pursuer Corps, even if he's respected once. Ironically, his original traits would lead him to be a tyrannical, intimidating figure, of Lord Vell. When he became Lord Vell, he became a heartless figure, with no feelings of regret or care. His first act of brutality and carelessness was when he consumed his ex-wife as the first time he tried to lighten his curse. He never showed any concern about various threats, even to the point of recklessly challenging Captain Universe, which is said to be one of the strongest cosmic beings in the universe. He also never cared about others, even his subordinates. However, he's pretty loyal towards Mephisto, "his master". Powers and Abilities Mar-Vell possesses natural superhuman physicality due to his Kree nature, before getting the Quantum Bands. With the Quantum Bands, Mar-Vell's already-superhuman physicality gets another boost, making him more powerful. With the Bands, he's stated to be the strongest among the Kree, and can destroy their spaceships with ease. However, removing the Bands will effectively strip away Vell's powers. But, after his transformation by Mephisto, he does not need the Quantum Bands to perform superhuman feats. Instead, the Bands' powers that were originally bestowed to him got integrated into himself, while also having an enhancement from Mephisto, making him extremely powerful. Although so, post-transformation, he possesses a weakness. As mentioned previously, a curse was bestowed upon Mar-Vell, which forces him to feed upon life force, or flesh and blood (anything living, to be short) in order to sustain him. Still, Vell is a force to be reckoned with, being enhanced twice by cosmic forces. *'Superhuman Strength: '''Before getting the Quantum Bands, Vell possessed the natural physical strength of a normal Kree, being able to lift 10 tons. And after gaining and wearing the Quantum Bands, his strength is increased dramatically, and he's able to lift up to 75 tons. During that time, Vell has been shown to have been able to rip open spaceship hulls and lift up a large energy generator with ease, and with one hand. His current enhancement by Mephisto extremely enhanced his strength, and now, his strength is seemingly hard to measure, or even immeasurable. He has gone toe-to-toe with Captain Universe, and wiped out an entire army of Locusts with just one thunderclap. Of course, his strength extends to his legs, as well, allowing him to leap in great distances, even if he can fly. *'Superhuman Durability: 'Like his other original powers, Vell is more durable than normal humans, as part of his natural Kree physiology. After gaining the Quantum Bands, he has been seen tanking and surviving ship-mounted ion cannons with ease, missiles, and even a bomb equivalent to 500 tons of dynamite. After Mephisto enhanced him, Vell is nearly invulnerable. Nearly all kinds of attacks mean nothing to him, and even Captain Universe's energy blasts only tickled him, until Henry released a bigger blast. *'Superhuman Speed and Agility: 'Vell is able to move (both on-foot and on-air) faster than normal humans, as well as reacting superhumanly fast. His speed and reflexes were noted to be on a "supersonic level". He has dodged point blank energy blasts, moved so fast he was seen as a blur, and runs in 2000 meters within 7 seconds. *'Superhuman Stamina: 'A normal Kree's body produces less fatigue toxins compared to normal humans, allowing them to exert themselves physically longer than humans. Vell is no exception to his. His stamina's enhancement after getting the Quantum Bands aren't really noticeable, as well as after Mephisto's enhancement. However, he has been shown to be able to fight Captain Universe in a "blurry motion" over an hour and does not show signs of fatigue or staggering. *'Flight: 'Bestowed after getting the Quantum Bands, Vell is able to fly by manipulating the gravity around him. His flight speed is said to be on par on those of Captain Universe's, even if he hasn't been enhanced by Mephisto. After Mephisto transformed him, he has been seen to have flown with the speed of Mach 5. *'Teleportation: 'Bestowed after Mephisto transformed Vell. Lord Vell possesses the power to teleport to virtually any kind of place he wants to be on. His teleportation's distance is virtually unlimited, but Mephisto can change Vell's teleportation distance if he wants to. This is an easier way of transportation for Vell, but Vell prefers flying if the distance's "not too long". He mostly uses this to travel to different planets. *'Energy Blasts: 'With the Quantum Bands, Vell is able to blast off energy beams or projectiles out of his palms. Like his other Quantum Band-bestowed-powers, without the Bands he can't shoot out projectiles. But, after Mephisto's transformation, he's able to fire off energy beams without the Bands, as the Bands' powers are integrated to Vell himself. Originally, the Quantum Bands' energy beams are colored yellow. But after becoming Lord vell, the energy beams are colored red. *'Energy Manipulation: 'Vell is able to manipulate various energies for his own uses. However, his energy manipulation skills are not on par on those of Captain Universe's. He can't manipulate matter, as well. Still, he can redirect energy blasts towards other distances for his own "safety", and can dissipate energy blasts with just a stroke of his hand. *'Energy Absorption: 'Vell is able to absorb various energies for his own purposes, both after Mephisto's transformation, or after the power bestowal by the Quantum Bands. Both of Vell's incarnations are able to absorb virtually all kinds of energies, but his "Lord Vell" incarnation can truly absorb all kinds of energies. It was stated that Vell's energy absorption can lighten his "hunger" (curse) a bit. *'Life-Force Draining: 'After Mephisto puts the curse of sustainment on him, Vell is forced to consume flesh and blood to keep him alive. Vell can still survive in outer space without supplies, in an extended, only if he's able to find a source of food. Vell can only survive for at least three days without consuming the flesh and blood of others. But then, Mephisto also bestowed something to counter his own curse; the power to drain life-forces of other. Vell is able to literally take the life out of someone by touching them, or "devouring their souls through their mouths". Absorbing a life-force will keep Vell alive for at least 2 weeks, and a month at most. Vell's life-force draining virtually has no limits, and can even drain the life-force and power of those of Captain Universe, who he ''nearly ''managed to drain. Trivia *This version of Mar-Vell is based on his ''Cancerverse ''incarnation, but with heavy alterations. He ''was ''supposed to be a Captain Marvel, similar to his mainstream version, but later on, he's far from being a hero. At least, he's a "hero" to his people. **While in ''Cancerverse Mar-Vell got his "red star" symbol after the Many-Angled Ones changed him, in this universe, Vell got his "red star" symbol from Mephisto, who altered him to be "better". *While some people who hated Vell after his transformation into "Lord Vell" called him a bloodthirsty monster, Vell seemingly liked the mockery-name of "bloodthirsty monster", as he's literally thirsty for blood (or at least, life force) and he needs a nearly-regular basis of it in order to sustain himself. Vell also admitted that he considered himself a monster after becoming Lord Vell. But it does not change a thing. *While Vell already led the Kree Empire himself, apparently, he still pledge his services to Mephisto. *Mar-Vell is apparently a cannibal. Due to his need to sustain himself (due to a curse put on him after his transformation) by consuming others, Vell also ate other Krees and even other alien races. He stated that "Locust meat is his choice of big meat". Category:Former Heroes Category:Villains Category:Royalty Category:Kree Category:Aliens Category:Murderers Category:Versions of Captain Marvel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Life Draining Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Earth-70710 Category:Villains of Earth-70710 Category:Master Manipulator Category:Expert Combatant Category:Martial Artists Category:Insanity Category:Cannibals Category:Teleportation Category:Flight